


Sail Away With Me

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Sailor Chronicles Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, In the Maze, Kissing Games, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Neck Kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Soulmates, Porn With Plot, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, The Death Cure, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Gally/OC* *Love Story* *Girl In The Glade*<br/>17 year old Sailor didn't ever think that she'd be ending up in a Box and would be delivered to a group of boys that she's never met. Except one. The boy with the hard green eyes haunts her dreams as she tries to figure out who she is and why she feels something for him that she's never felt before. But will she sail or sink in the epic telling of the first girl in the Glade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sail Away With Me Chapter 1

Sail Away With Me Chapter 1

It was a windy day in the Glade as Gally made his way over to the Box with the other Builders. 

The greenie alarm had gone off a few minutes ago making them all abandon their tools and head over to Box to see the pathetic new arrival. 

Taking his place with the other Keepers on each side of the metal gates, Gally let out a huff as the grinding gears of the Box came to a halt and an ear-piercing scream reached them from inside. 

Gally’s eyes widened in shock when they opened the gates and a girl was laying on the hard metal of the bottom of the Box. 

“Bloody hell, it’s a girl!”

Newt cried as the other Gladers scrambled to get a peek. 

“Move the fuck back, ya shanks!” Gally shouted before he jumped into the box making it rattle hard. 

The girl was tall. Almost as tall as he was. 

And girlishly thin. 

Her bright blue eyes looked up at him with fear shining in their orbs. 

She had long blonde hair with sky blue streaks in it making him do a double take. 

Time seemed to still as he met her eyes and he knew instantly that she seemed familiar. 

Taking large strides, he came to a stop in front of her and held out his hand which she looked at suspiciously for a few moments but then hesitantly took. 

“Welcome to the Glade, greenie.” 

He breathed as what felt like electric shocks jumped from her hand to his own. 

It was at that moment that Newt and Alby jumped down beside them and gave him a withering look making him pull his hand back like it had been burned. 

The girl took a few steps back and Gally realized that she was trying to hide behind him making his lips curl up slightly. 

“Easy there, greenbean. We won’t hurt ya. Seems like ya already made buggin friends with Captain Gally. My name’s Newt. And this is Alby. Do you remember your name or anything at all that could give us a hint as to why you’re here?” 

Newt said as he held out his hand’s in a mock surrender. 

They all looked to the girl who looked like she was about to burst into tears again. 

“No. I don’t…Why can’t I remember?” 

She whimpered and that was all it took. 

Her blue eyes were once again cascading waterfalls down onto her pale cheeks. 

Gally shot a glare over at Newt who looked utterly confused and helpless about having a crying female in front of him. 

“You’re alright. Stop the waterworks. None of us could remember anything when we came up in the Box either. Just slim it nice and calm, yeah? Let’s get you out of here.” 

He said gently before running a hand over his short dirty blonde hair. 

It was then that the girl’s eyes glazed over for a moment and her lips parted a little before a look of wonder appeared over her features. 

“Sailor…My name’s Sailor…And you’re Gally. I remember you.” 

Her melodic voice said as she gave him a breathtaking smile making him pale considerably. 

“I don’t know you. I don’t remember you at all. We’ve never met before. What are you trying to pull here Greenie?”

Gally growled making the smile fall from her lips and her eyes start to water again. 

He turned to get out of the Box but Newt held out his arm effectively blocking the way. 

“Now just a minute, Gally. If she bloody says she knows you then there has to be some reason she’s said it. Are you sure you don’t remember her at all?” 

He said firmly making Gally glance back at the frail girl before shaking his head. 

It was true. She seemed familiar. 

But he wasn’t about to get bloody banished over it. 

Deciding to approach her later and talk in private, he jumped out of the Box and stalked off to his workshop with the other Builders following quickly behind him. 

Alby rubbed a hand down his face before giving the girl a small smile. 

“I’m sorry about him. He can be a bit temperamental sometimes. Come on, he’s right. Let’s get you out of the Box and go from there.” 

Newt and Alby helped her out of the Box and held onto her until she could stand on her own without shaking. 

Sailor looked back at the thing that they called the Box and inhaled sharply. 

She would’ve done just about anything to get the hell out of there. 

Looking around her she took in the green grass and the high stone walls that surrounded the place that they called the Glade. 

The wind blew through her blonde locks and whipped it off her shoulders as each of the boys came forward and introduced themselves. 

There were too many faces. Too many names. 

She would be lucky if she could still remember her name after all of this. 

But out of all the names and faces, her eyes only searched for one. 

Gally. 

The tall boy with the beautiful green eyes that sparked her memory. 

She didn’t remember who he was. 

Or where she knew him from. 

But she did knew for a fact that they had met before and his name was the first thing to come out of her mouth as soon as she saw him look at her like that. 

He had given her the same look that he had the last time she had seen him. 

That she knew for sure. 

As Newt joked and laughed with her she couldn’t help but think that he too seemed familiar. 

The others were just faces and names that didn’t matter. 

All that mattered was finding out why the fuck she was here and who these boys were to her. 

“You alright there greenie girl?” 

Newt asked making her jump slightly in surprise. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

She replied with a small smile making the blonde boy’s face light up with happiness. 

“Well let’s get you some food, yeah? I’m sure you’re bloody starving by now. I think I’ll let Gally give you the tour tomorrow seeing as how you already know him.” 

He said as he took her hand and led her over to the kitchen where they disappeared inside. 

Little did they know, a pair of forest green eyes were watching every move they made. 

Sailor…Who was she? 

And why did she seem so familiar? 

Those were the questions that circled on repeat in the Keeper of the Builder’s mind as he watched the sun sink slowly below the horizon.


	2. Sail Away With Me Chapter 2

Sail Away With Me Chapter 2

Sailor found herself working in the gardens alongside Newt for hours as the hot afternoon sun scorched her pale skin. 

Putting her gardening tools down for a moment she inspected her arms and legs and found that she had what looked like a really bad sunburn. 

Newt seemed to notice because he put down his rake and made his way over to her with a concerned expression. 

“Bloody hell you look like a tomato, love. I think you should go see Clint and Jeff and put something on it so it doesn’t get worse.” 

He said as his brown eyes scanned her blaring red figure. 

Sailor let out a wince as the sunburn began to itch and crack. 

Newt shook his head and exchanged quiet words with Zart who nodded and gave him a shooing motion. 

“Come on greenbean. We’re gonna go get that looked at. Zart has given you the rest of the day off.” 

He said as he gently guided her out of the gardens and into the middle of the Glade. 

As they walked through the green grass Sailor ran a hand through her long hair and sighed. 

It hadn’t even been that long since she arrived in the Box and she already was causing trouble for Newt and the others. 

If there was one thing she hated the most, it was being a bother to other people. 

Newt led her over to a large hut where Clint and Jeff were waiting for them. 

“Geez greenie! That was fast. Newt why the hell did you let her stay out there for so long?” 

Clint said as he glowered at the blonde who simply sat down on the bed next to her.

While Clint tended to her sunburns, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Newt was rubbing his ankle and looked like he was in a great deal of pain. 

“Are you alright?” She asked as looked between his eyes and his ankle. 

Newt’s features darkened for a moment before he gave a curt nod without meeting her eyes. 

“I’m fine. Just worry about you, good that?” 

He said as she nodded but still wondered what was wrong with him. 

She looked up at Clint who subtly shook his head and met her eyes obviously telling her to leave him be. 

Deciding to not push her luck any further she patiently made small talk with Clint and Jeff while waiting for them to finish treating her. 

Jeff was in the middle of spreading a white cream over her arm when the door to the hut burst open and Gally swaggered in with a curious look on his face. 

“I heard the greenbean got shucking hurt on her first day. Figured I’d come and see what was going on.” 

He said as he stood a couple feet away from her with a concerned expression. 

Clint and Jeff exchanged a look before looking to Newt who just shrugged. 

“By all means Captain, come in and make yourself at home.” 

Newt drawled as Gally shot a glare over at him before turning to Sailor who was flinching every time Clint touched a particularly burnt part of her arm. 

Gally’s eyes immediately softened when he looked over and saw the greenie girl in pain. 

A feeling of déjà vu hit him as he watched her facial expressions change from one to another. 

Running his tongue over his dry lips he made his way over to her and took a seat on the other side of her. 

“Hi, greenie. I’m sorry for running away earlier. I guess I was a little startled when you said my name.” He said as Newt coughed awkwardly. 

Gally shot a look over at him which immediately made the blonde shut up. 

Sailor looked up into his green eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat as he gave her a small smile. 

Her eyes scanned his features and then drifted down to his sculpted chest that was clearly shown through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

She suddenly felt the urge to rest her head on his chest and never let go of him. 

Swallowing hard she blinked a couple of times before she heard a deep gravelly laugh. 

Looking back up at the boy’s eyes she blushed when she saw his knowing smirk. 

Her breath quickened when he leaned over and brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

“No worries, greenie we’ll get to know each other more later. Right now we’re going to celebrate your arrival. Tonight we’re gonna shucking party.” 

He whispered next to her ear before he placed a feather light kiss beneath it making her bite back a moan. 

They both turned to Newt who gave them an unimpressed look. 

“Oh yes, let’s practically shag right in front of me. Bloody hell get a room.” 

He drawled as Gally rolled his eyes and Sailor’s cheeks turned bright red. 

“Well, I suppose I should go make sure my band of idiots hasn’t burned down the entire camp. I’ll see you later, greenbean.” 

Gally said as he gave her a saucy wink before retreating out into the darkened Glade. 

Newt took in the greenbean’s face that showed how much she longed for the slinthead. 

Rolling his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and decided that he needed to pick his battles. 

When he opened his eyes he saw that the young girl was biting her lip to keep from laughing as she looked at him with an amused look. 

He set his face into a playful scowl as her laughter finally spilled from her lips. 

“You really like him don’t you?” He questioned as Sailor tried to calm herself. 

Her fingers gently touched below her ear where he kissed her and blushed at Newt’s words. 

“Of course I do. Not like I was put here for any other reason than to be with him.” 

She said as she met Newt’s eyes with a somewhat serious look. 

Newt was quiet for a few moments as he studied her. 

So that was what she was here for. 

He wondered what else she remembered and if she would be willing to tell them more. 

But one look at the love struck expression in her eyes and he knew that she had fallen head over heels with the burly builder. 

Deciding to let it go for the moment, he gave her a heartbreaking smile and held his hand out for her to take. 

“Well, looks like you’re buggin feeling better, girlie. Come on, we need to get you to your party. You’re the one we’re celebrating after all.” 

Sailor snapped out of her reverie and gave him a brilliant smile as she placed her hand into his larger one. 

“Lead the way, Newtie.” She said playfully making Newt’s eyes widen for a moment before he once again rolled them as he led her out the door. 

“I can already tell you’re going to be trouble…” He mumbled unaware that she had heard every word. 

Sailor’s bright ocean blue eyes sparkled with mischievousness as she thought about Gally and how she was going to drive Newt crazy. 

As soon as she walked over to the large bonfire everyone cheered as Gally came forward and swept her into his arms before placing a sizzling kiss on her lips. 

Once they were both breathless and panting heavily, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers as his words resounded through her entire body. 

“Welcome home, my little Sailor.”


	3. Sail Away With Me Chapter 3

Sail Away With Me Chapter 3

It was late when the bonfire ended and Newt was patrolling around the Glade making sure everyone was in bed for lights out. 

Sailor and Gally had danced for hours and now lay snuggled up in Gally’s bed. 

Gally had given her a shirt to wear to bed and had laughed at how it swallowed her up. 

Sailor found herself drifting off to sleep as she buried her face in the crook of her boyfriend’s neck as he gently played with her hair. 

Her first official day in the Glade was over and tomorrow she would start her new job working in the gardens alongside Newt. 

They had decided there weren’t many jobs that a girl could do in the Glade, so the gardens was the safest option. 

Gally had told her all about the different jobs and she couldn’t be happier about becoming a gardener. 

She definitely couldn’t be a builder like Gally but he had offered to show her a few building tricks tomorrow evening. 

She was also looking forward to spending some time with Newt while she worked. 

There just was something about him that seemed familiar to her. 

She didn’t know why, but she had promised herself that she would get to the bottom of it one way or another. 

Gally studied his girlfriend as her face contorted with her emotions. 

She was far too easy to read and he enjoyed how expressive she was. 

It was a breath of fresh air from the usually stoic male Gladers that he had dealt with for years. 

He had wondered how she would do living amongst all of them but she seemed to be doing just fine. 

A scowl came over his features when he thought about how Newt had stared at her the entire night. 

He was already beginning to feel very possessive with her and hoped for Newt’s sake that he hadn’t taken a liking to her. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a pair of small lips pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

A grin appeared on his face as he looked down into the brilliant ocean blue eyes of the girl who he had already fallen hard for. 

“Are you okay, Captain?” Her sleepy voice asked as his heart burst with happiness at her use of his nickname. 

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m fine. I’m just really tired after a long day.” His gravelly voice murmured as he pulled her close and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. 

He watched as a beautiful light pink blush colored her cheeks making him smirk in triumph. 

He knew that only he could give her that reaction making his body hum with a need for her. 

His eyes scanned her scantily clad figure. 

She was wearing one of his shirts that covered her perky, bare breasts and the lace covered curves of her ass. 

He could see how much she wanted him as her nipples hardened and stood at attention through the thin fabric.

As he licked his lips, a sudden urge to shamelessly make love to her over and over again came to him. 

It was only their first night together and he wasn’t sure that she would want to make love this early in their relationship but fuck…He wanted her bad.

She was beautiful and he loved how her small body molded perfectly to his own.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he dropped his hands onto her hips and gave them a squeeze making her gasp at the new sensation. 

“I want you…So much…” He breathed as his cock strained against his boxers. 

Her eyes widened and she let out a breathy moan when he pulled her on top of him and started to grind against her lace covered core. 

“I want you to feel me. Feel what you do to me…You drive me wild, Baby girl.” He croaked as she began to buck her hips against him. 

Sailor was surprised at how much he was aroused seeing as how it was only their first night that they were back together. 

She hadn’t really thought that she was going to have sex with him tonight but he was making that decision harder as he continued to hit her pleasure nub over and over again. 

Reaching down in between them, she took hold of his fabric covered cock and palmed him as his eyes grew wide and he threw his head back onto the pillows. 

“Fuck…babe…that’s…Ungh…” He moaned as she smiled happily at his reaction. 

She knew from the moment she had arrived who he was and what they were meant to be. 

The years that she had been with him before the Glade flashed through her mind as she stroked him harder.

He managed to sit up and grab onto her face, pressing a hard and bruising kiss to her lips making her moan his name only for it to be swallowed up by his mouth. 

She loved him and she wanted him desperately to remember who she was. 

The fact that his mind had been erased in the first place made her angry enough to curse Wicked for what they had done. 

They had taken the one person that she loved more than her own life away from her and had forced her to watch him struggle in the tiny Glade for years.

Now that she had gotten him back, she was hurt and saddened by how much he had forgotten. 

She needed him like the air she breathed and she vowed that she would never let anything separate them again. 

She could only hope and pray that he remembered with time and that they could continue their life that they had started before any of this had happened. 

In that moment she squeezed his cock as his seed burst into his boxers. 

Gally fell back against the pillows and panted heavily as she looked down at him with a mixture of sadness and hope. 

One day, he would remember. And that would be the happiest day of her life. 

Dropping a kiss on his sweaty forehead, she rolled over to lay beside him and was pleasantly surprised at how he had somehow figured out how to wrap his arms around her in the exact way that he had before the Glade. 

“I love you…” He murmured before he kissed her neck and fell into a deep sleep. 

Her eyes watered knowing that even if she did say it back he wouldn’t know what it meant. 

Carefully extracting herself from his arms, she made her way across the room to where a small box with her name on it sat in the corner. 

She smiled at the fact that Thomas must have sent some of their belongings down with her. 

Pulling off the top of the box, she grew excited when she found her backpack inside along with several other things that hopefully would help her get him to remember. 

But her breath caught in her throat when her hand felt a small velvet bag inside one of one of the pockets of her backpack.

Her hand shook as she cupped the bag in her hand before opening it and shaking out its contents into the palm of her hand. 

She didn’t think that Thomas would send these with her but she was thankful he did. 

As she clutched her and Gally’s wedding rings in her hand, she hoped and prayed that soon her husband would remember her.


	4. Sail Away With Me Chapter 4

Sail Away with Me Chapter 4

Newt stormed through the Glade in a fit of rage as he tried to process what he just heard. 

Apparently every Glader in the Glade was talking about how strange moaning noises were coming from Gally’s room in the Homestead. 

To say that he was pissed was an understatement. 

He was fuming. 

He had allowed Sailor to hang out with Gally at the bonfire and he was happy that they apparently fancied each other but this nonsense wasn’t going to happen. 

He had trusted that Gally would behave himself, but apparently the idiot couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

A way of protectiveness had washed over Newt when he heard the other boys joking about what they heard last night. 

It seemed to park a sense of déjà vu in him making him feel like he had somehow done this before. 

The younger boys hooted and hollered when he kicked open Gally’s door and let out a roar of anger when he saw that Sailor was dressed only in her knickers and Gally was holding her dressed only in his boxers. 

Sailor and Gally screamed when the door crashed open and cringed when a furious Newt waltzed into their room. 

“What the bloody FUCK do you two think you’re doing?!” He growled as Gally pulled the blanket over both of their naked bodies.

“Newt…I…” Sailor stammered but Newt held up a hand making her shut up right away. 

“I don’t want to bloody hear it. Take this. Put it on and find your pants. We’re having a private Gathering in five minutes.” Newt said as he took off his shirt and handed it to her. 

Sailor scrambled out of bed and got dressed before Newt pointed to the door. 

“Go to the Gathering Hut. We’ll be there in a minute.” He said as she nodded frantically and raced out the door. 

Newt slammed the bedroom door shut and slowly turned towards a red faced Gally. 

“You have crossed the lines, Gally. She’s too young to be doing that nonsense. You’re old enough to know better too. I trusted you with her safety and you took advantage of the opportunity as you saw fit. This…will NEVER happen again. Am. I. Clear.?”

Newt said in a dangerously low voice making Gally’s features darken with an anger that had appeared deep from within him. 

“You have no right to claim her as your own. She’s mine and she always will be. I won’t let you or the others interfere with the one good thing that’s finally happened to me in this hellhole. You’d do best to stay away from her, Newton.” Gally growled as he slowly rose to his full height. 

Newt’s face hardened as the name Newton seemed to ring a bell but he wasn’t sure why. 

Raising himself tall and strong in front of the large builder, Newt took a step forward so they were nose to nose. 

“You will not defy me. These are orders, Gally. If you choose to not follow them, then I’m afraid bad things are in store for you. The girl is mine to protect and you will have no part in it. What happened last night will never happen under my watch again and YOU’D do well to heed my warning.” He said as his voice took on a dark and dangerous pitch. 

Gally sneered and pushed the second in command back several steps almost knocking the tall blonde off his feet. 

It was then that he stopped and realized what he had done. 

He had defied a direct order from the second in command. 

He had just earned himself three nights in the Slammer. 

Gally watched as Newt slowly regained his footing and quickly turned before marching forward and reeling back his hand only to slap it hard across the Builder’s face. 

Gally fell to the floor with the impact of the blow and sat in stunned silence as Newt sneered down at him before turning and stalking out of the room. 

What had he just done? 

He remained on the floor for several minutes trying to process the amount of trouble that he had landed himself in. 

He had never seen the shy second in command raise a hand to any of the Gladers, let alone him. 

There were times when he was sure Newt felt like hitting him but he had never carried through with it. 

Gally’s heart plummeted as he thought of how the young girl that had quickly become his sole purpose for surviving the Glade must be feeling at that exact moment. 

Shakily raising himself to his feet, he made his way over to the dresser and got dressed in record time before following the war path of the angered blonde. 

Gally knew he had made a terrible mistake. But if it was a mistake, why did it feel so right? 

That was the thought that sang loudly in his mind as he made his way through the Glade with every single Glader’s eyes on him. 

Had he ruined every chance he could’ve had with Sailor and lost Newt’s trust for good? 

With his hand on the door knob to the Gathering Hut, he took a deep breath and braced himself to find out.


	5. Sail Away With Me Chapter 5

Sail Away With Me Chapter 5

Sailor quickly made her way through the Glade as a million different thoughts and feelings raced inside of her. 

She and Gally had been caught in a bad situation and she was terrified at what the consequences were going to be. 

She had overheard talk from the other Gladers about something called Banishing and feared the worst. 

Thoughts of both Gally and Newt swirled in her head as she made her way into the Gathering Hut. 

Alby was already sitting at the head of a large circle that looked a lot like a court room. 

He glanced up as she entered and gave her a somewhat sympathetic look. 

“Sailor, please come have a seat. I’m assuming that Newt and Gally will be with us in a few moments. I understand that a situation has happened between you all. We all need to work out a solution to this before we go any further.” He said calmly as she took a seat on a stool in the middle of the room. 

She looked nervously over at the door and felt her stomach drop when a very angry Newt stormed through the door. 

Newt barely glanced at her before taking a seat off to the side of Alby. 

But that wasn’t the end of it. 

The door opened once more and Gally came striding into the room. 

She let out a gasp of disbelief and shock when she saw that a red handprint marred his pale cheek and her eyes immediately found Newt who was pointedly looking away from her. 

Gally took a seat on the other side of Alby and kept his eyes to the floor making tears form in her eyes. 

Alby looked between all three of them and then fixed his eyes on Gally who looked crestfallen and very angry. 

“I understand that Newt caught you two in a very risky situation this morning.” He stated as if he was talking about the weather. 

Newt’s eyes lifted from the floor as he glanced at her and then began to glare daggers at Gally. 

“I woke up this morning and there were rumors flying about some noises that were heard coming from Gally’s room last night. When I went to investigate, I found them both undressed and in bed together. I left Sailor under Gally’s care last night fully expecting him to behave himself. But apparently he was unable to resist the temptation. I vote for him to be put in the Slammer for five days, three of which with no food. He has crossed the line, Alby. He took advantage of her when he clearly knew better. He’s older and should’ve been able to be trusted. He has gone against the rules and needs to be punished.” 

Gally let out a growl of anger before turning towards the equally as angry blonde. 

“Five days!? That’s unheard of! The maximum time that someone can be put in the Slammer is three days. No more and no less. If I didn’t know better I’d say this is more of a personal issue for you.” 

Newt practically snarled at the Builder as Sailor watched the two older boys almost come to blows. 

Was that the issue? 

Newt had taken her being with Gally personally? Why would it matter if she was with Gally or not?

She sat in stunned silence as Alby tried and failed to keep the boys in their places. 

Gally rose to his feet and took a few steps forward as his eyes narrowed at the second in command. 

“You think she should be yours, don’t you? You think you actually have a chance with her? Why don’t you tell her the story about how you weren’t even strong enough to withstand the bloody maze? You should really tell her how you threw yourself off the fucking walls.” He said in a taunting voice making the room go completely silent. 

Alby looked between the two boys and then over at Sailor who was watching the situation with tear stained eyes. 

Newt suddenly jumped to his feet before he pushed the cocky builder down into the dirt floor. 

Gally hit the ground with a loud thunk before the sound of a sickening crack filled the room. 

He cried out in pain as he cradled his arm that was now broken as Newt stood over him with his breath ragged and dangerous. 

“Don’t you fucking dare! She will never be yours! She’s always going to be my number one priority, damnit because she’s my fucking sister!” He screamed leaving everyone in shocked silence for a second time. 

Sailor’s eyes fluttered and her vision began to get blurry. 

Newt was her brother. He always had been. She just hadn’t remembered. 

Why hadn’t she remembered? 

He was her brother after all. She should’ve remembered that very important fact. 

Gally and Newt’s screaming began to fade as she felt herself falling off the stool. 

Newt was upset because he loved her and wanted to protect her and she had gone and broken his trust. 

As the room faded to black, the last thing she heard was Newt calling her name before the darkness swallowed her whole.


	6. Sail Away With Me Chapter 6

Sail Away With Me Chapter 6  
A/N: Yes, I know I’ve been gone for a long time. Yes, I am back now. Let us continue.-MoonlitShadow

There in the darkness she lay as an unsettling feeling washed over her. She didn’t know why the feeling was there but she soon got her answer as a flashback brightly lit up against the caverns of her mind. 

-Flashback-  
“You look so lovely, darling.” Her mother cooed to her as she placed the veil made of thin lace atop her head as the final touch to the perfect moment. 

Sailor giggled and spun away from the mirror and faced her mother whose eyes shone with pride for her young daughter and soon to be bride. 

“Thanks, mum. I can’t believe today is finally here.” She said quietly as tears of her own welled up in the corners of her charcoal outlined eyes. 

“Oh my dear Sailor, my only wish is for you to have a full lifetime of happiness despite the circumstances that surround this happy day.” Her mother murmured to her as she took her gently into her arms. 

Sailor wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist and buried her face into the crook of her shoulder. “Your father would be so proud, love.” Her mother said gently as they both sniffled with the reminder of the man that would no longer be standing by her mother’s side. 

“It’s only been three weeks…” Sailor said as her mother nodded solemnly and pulled back to face her daughter. 

“It has. But you know with the state that the compound is in, we all must move ahead with the plans that we have made.” She said firmly as Sailor nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Her brother’s voice sounded from the doorway. 

There standing dressed in a grey suit with a white lily attached to his breast pocket was her older brother, Isaac who they now had to refer to as Newt just as the Chancellor had stated. 

Their mother shook her head firmly and sent a stern look his way as Sailor looked back and forth between them nervously. 

It was no secret that her brother opposed the idea of the trials and her being married off to the son of the Chancellor. 

“There is no other choice, Newt.” Their mother said as her brother’s face turned red with anger. 

“There’s always a bloody choice, mother. You never had to go along with these horrid ideas that Ava has placed into your head.” He bit out harshly as both her and her mother looked taken aback by his anger. 

“That’s enough, Isaac!” His mother cried as he stood tall in front of them looking back and forth between their confused faces. 

Then, he turned to her. His sister, the little love that had stolen his brotherly heart since the day she was born. 

“Lissa, you know you don’t need to do this. You know that right?” He said gently as he took her face into his pale palms and looked down into her bright blue eyes that she had inherited from their father. 

Sailor shook her head from his grasp as the tears now flowed freely down her cheeks. 

“You know what I have to do, Newt. It’s final. This is not negotiable. You of all people should be happy for me now that father isn’t here.” She practically screeched as her brother’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing in a harsh glare. 

Tears stung at his eyes as he watched his baby sister smooth down the creases in her long white wedding dress and fix the tiara that held the veil in her blonde curls. 

“Father never wanted this either.” He said quietly so only they could hear making her stop and turn towards him. 

Their mother watched helplessly as they stood practically nose to nose with harsh glares pointed like daggers at each other. 

“This is my choice, Isaac. And you will live with it.” Sailor gritted out through her teeth making her brother take a sharp intake of breath before shaking his head and backing away from her with a disgusted look. 

“So they’ve gotten to you too, eh? Good then. Live in misery with the lot of them, Lissa. You and the Paige boy bloody deserve each other.” He growled before turning and exiting the room. 

Sailor stood stock still in shock as she watched her brother’s fleeting figure from the doorway. 

Suddenly, the organ music started as her mother approached her from behind. 

“It’s time, love.” She said simply as Sailor nodded and held her head high as she wiped the final tears away from her eyes. 

Now was the start of her new life. She was Lissa no longer. Now she was Sailor, and she was about to be bound to her Captain for eternity. 

As she took her bouquet of lilies from her mother and took that first step into the compound’s small candlelit chapel, she smiled brightly and prayed to whatever higher power, that indeed, her father would be proud.


	7. Sail Away With Me Chapter 7

Sail Away With Me Chapter 7  
A/N: Hello all. Sorry for the longish wait for this chapter. I’ve had a lot going on and went through a major crisis in these past few weeks so I took a bit of a break. I’m back now and feeling much better so this is the first in a lot more chapters of this story and all my other stories will be updated as well. I love all your little notes and feedback. Please let me know what you think. No flames though please. Thank you.-MoonlitShadow

As soon as the flashback went away, Sailor groggily opened her eyes and let out a loud groan. Her head was pounding and she tried to lift her hand to her head to try to make it stop but found that she didn’t have the strength to move at all. Her blue eyes were blurry and it took a few seconds for them to focus and clear again. When she got a good look at where she was, she realized she didn’t recognize where she was making her feel a bit of nervousness at being in a new place. Especially after the flashback that she had about her brother and Gally. Now come to think of it, the flashback was almost completely gone and she found herself forgetting most of the details within minutes. She let out another groan and then a wince when she shook her head lightly trying to clear the pain out of it. She looked around the room and saw that she was lying in a single bed in a small room with wooden panel walls much like the ones in Gally’s room and she spotted several pieces of medical equipment and a cupboard full of supplies on the far side of the wall. It made her brows scrunch up in confusion but was soon forgotten when she let out a yelp and jumped slightly at the sound of a door bursting open somewhere in the room. 

It was then that her brother came into her line of sight and she winced again making his brows furrow in concern. “You alright, love? You scared the bloody hell out of all of us, ya know. Next time give some warning before bloody fainting on us.” He said with a small upturn of his lips that formed the slightly cocky smile that she knew she had seen a million times before over the years. She ended up rolling her eyes and pushed down onto the bed with her hands and found that she finally could lift herself into a sitting position. Newt’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he carefully schooled his expression again. He wasn’t sure what she remembered and he had seen other Glader faint just like she had before. Often times they got back several memories from the time before they went into the Glade. It was rare. But it did happen every once and a while. The moment he had seen his sister come out of the box was the first time he had ever received any memories of his previous life himself. Needless to say, it had shocked the hell out of him when he saw his sister for the first time in years. She looked almost exactly as she did the last time he had seen her. He wasn’t sure where they were or what they were doing the last time he had seen her but he knew for a fact that she looked just as she did now. It was older brother intuition he supposed. 

He watched as she struggled to sit up, and his hands instantly reached out for her and grabbed onto her own so he could lift and steady her so she could sit comfortably on her own. He felt her tense at the feeling of him holding onto her and she stared into his eyes with a dazed and slightly awed expression as he stared down at her with a look much of the same. It took several minutes before he forced himself to let go of her and allow his sister to sit by herself in front of him. His big brother instincts had kicked in instantly and he found himself needing to protect her at all costs. He knew he would do anything for his baby sister and hoped that she knew how much he adored her. It was a few more minutes before either of them got the courage to say anything. But it was Sailor who spoke first, she let out a cough and then her voice shook as it came out dry and gravelly. “I saw you. And Gally. We knew each other before this. You’re my brother.” She said weakly as he nodded along with her words confirming his own suspicions. So she did have a flashback. He knew that she must be having trouble processing everything that she saw and reached out again to gently take her small hand in his larger, much more calloused one. “I thought you might have been having one of those. It’s rare, but it sometimes happens to one of us here in the Glade. Something will happen where we go unconscious and then we tend to get bits and pieces back of our memories before being in this….place.” He said gently as she continued to stare up at him with wide eyes. “You remember me?” She croaked out making his heart shudder at the pained sound. “Yes, love. I do. You’re my baby sister. And I know for a fact that I’ve missed you terribly.” He said as his own voice began to shake with emotion. He could feel his eyes watering as he watched her eyes flit over him with an unwavering gaze. “Does Gally remember?” She asked which made him pause and look away for a moment before he shrugged as an answer. “I think so. He remembered you, that’s for sure. It was as clear as anything when you came out of the bloody box that both of us remembered you. I kept it to myself but he apparently couldn’t. He always has struggled with showing his emotions. I don’t know how much he remembers of anything else though. I’m sure you’re both pretty much like the rest of us. We gain the memories only for a few moments and then they tend to fade with time. If he does remember something, he’s been keeping it a secret for an awfully long time.” He said as he gauged her reaction. 

It was then that he confirmed what he already knew. She had been sent down there with memories of her own still intact. The way her eyes lit up in recognition made him feel slightly suspicious of his younger sister’s knowledge of the outside world. “He can’t have remembered. Thomas told me you and him and everyone else never would.” She said in a matter of fact tone surprising the hell out of him. So she remembered much more than he originally thought she did. He knew that it was time to level the playing field. “So you knew who we were coming down into this place. Why didn’t you say anything when you had just gotten here?” He asked as his eyes narrowed down at her slightly. Sailor rolled her eyes and scoffed at him before crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive positon. “I didn’t remember you or anyone else. I just remembered that Gally and I are married. And the flashback confirmed what I already knew. Gally and I got married and you sure as hell didn’t like it or want it to happen.” She said as her eyes searched his own for any sign of compromise. Now it was Newt’s turn to scoff as he quickly raised himself to his feet and began to pace the length of the room while waving his hands in large gesturing motions as his voice raised with his building level of frustration. “Oh so that was Tom’s plan, eh? Send you in here bloody remembering your husband and not your own damn brother? Bet he’s all cheery about that, ya? Tell me, how is old Tommy boy? Did he let you remember anything else? Oh let’s say, about how he was the one who broke your heart in the first bloody place and suggested to Ava that you marry her own bloody son for the sake of continuing the human population? Or did he let you remember that it was me who begged dear old Ava herself to let you be placed here in the Glade with Gally and I so at least I could see you and be with you even though I thought you’d never bloody remember me?” Newt said as he now shouted at his younger sister who looked slightly shocked at his words. No, she hadn’t remembered that. Not all of it anyways. Apparently Tom was rather sneaky in what details he left out. She found herself shrugging to her brother’s grief anyways making him look like steam would billow out of his ears at any second. “It doesn’t matter what I remember. Or what happened. I’m here now. I’m married to Gally. And you’re just going to have to bloody deal with it.” She said surprising herself with her uncharacteristic use of the British curse word. It felt foreign on her tongue and she knew for a fact that it was the last straw to break her brother’s brooding silence. “Don’t you dare try and act like dad. You were never born with the bloody accent like I was because you and mum had different genes. They were all but overjoyed when they discovered yours had disappeared. While mine was a constant source of memories and nightmares of a home that didn’t exist any longer.” He said in a deadly calm voice. His words dripped with a venom that shocked her to the core. She blinked several times before she opened her mouth to respond. But she never got the chance to as Gally and several other boys stormed into the room. Gally quickly surveyed the scene in front of him and immediately made a beeline for her and blocked her from the wrath of her brother who was fuming like an insane animal. 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” One of the boys said loudly gaining neither her or her brother’s attention making the other boys in the room shake their heads in amusement. “I said, what the fuck is going on in here?” The boy said again but this time a lot louder finally making both Newt and she glance over at him with matching fire in their eyes. “Shove the fuck off, Clint. It’s none of your bloody business.” Newt growled making the boy named Clint and another boy behind him quirk questioning eyebrows in his direction. Gally’s eyes were set firmly on her smaller figure and he scanned all over her body trying to find some hint of something wrong with her. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that nothing was wrong that he could tell. He then brought his eyes to her face as they traced the gentle features of the girl who had quickly captured his heart here in the Glade. He smirked crookedly when he saw that she had the same fiery gaze as her brother who was now looking like he was going to beat the shit out of the med jacks. He chuckled when he saw that Clint and Jeff were looking disapprovingly at the fired up second in command before their ever so patient leader Alby stepped forward to diffuse whatever situation was about to happen. “That’s enough. Newt, slim it nice and calm. Sailor, I’m guessing you feel better by the looks of you. Although I’d like Clint and Jeff to check you out just in case we’ve missed something, alright? Gally, you just…do whatever it is you do to uh…help things along. Newt, you and I are going to take a walk and leave the rest of them alone. Now.” He said as Newt looked like he was going to argue but was immediately shut down by the older boy. 

Newt’s shoulders heaved up and down as his breath came out ragged. He wanted to see what else his sister knew but he knew better than to argue with the oldest member of the Glade. Alby was his superior in every sense of the word and to defy him would be breaking the laws of the Glade. It was silent for a few moments and no one moved until he nodded slowly and made to follow Alby out the door. Alby nodded at him and the others with a pleased smile before exiting the room himself leaving Gally and Sailor alone with Clint and the other boy. “Alright, Sailor let’s take a look at you. By the looks of it though I think you’re feeling just fine.” Clint said with an amused smirk as he approached the younger girl and Gally who sat protectively next to her. Clint reached out towards Sailor and Gally tensed making Clint stop and look over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Easy there, Captain. I’m not gonna hurt her. You know that I would never hurt someone intentionally.” Clint reassured him calmly making the Builder only slightly relax as Clint checked his girlfriend’s pulse and breathing. Clint studied her eyes for a moment before moving back and giving them a nod of approval. “Yup, you seem to be just fine. Just like the others when they come out of it. Just take it easy the rest of the day. No working for right now. Gally can take you to the kitchen to get you something to eat. You were out way past lunchtime. I’m sure you’ve got to be starving.” He said as he looked over at Gally who nodded in agreement. Sailor huffed in annoyance before sighing heavily at the looks both Gally and Clint and the other boy that she now remembered as Jeff were giving her. “Alright. Fine. I’ll go get some food. But this isn’t over.” She said with a hint of warning in her tone making Clint and Jeff shake their heads while Gally smiled proudly and chuckled. “Of course it isn’t. There won’t be a moments peace here in the Glade ever again seeing as how both you and your brother are here now.” Clint said with a small sigh before his lips upturned into a smirk. Sailor narrowed her eyes at him making him hold up his hands in mock surrender before she huffed again and turned to look up at her husband who had yet to say a word. As soon as Clint and Jeff left the room, Gally wrapped his arms around her gently and rested his head on top of her own smaller one. “I’m glad to see you’re alright. I bet it was a bloody surprise finding out that Newt was your brother.” He chuckled in her ear making her eyes squeeze shut tightly in a pained expression. So he didn’t remember as much as her and her brother did. Damn Tom and his sneaky ways. She thought as she gently pulled back so she could look up into his magnificent face. She reached up and traced her fingers over his cheek and then down to his lips as he grabbed her hand gently and kissed each finger that touched them with affection that she hadn’t felt in years. “Let’s go get you something to eat. Clint’s right. You must be starving by now. It’s almost 4 in the afternoon. I bet we can get Frypan to give up some of his leftovers before dinner starts in a couple of hours.” He said with a soft smile as he looked down at her fondly. Sailor nodded and smiled, but she knew he could see that it didn’t quite meet her eyes. His smile faltered for a moment before he shook his head as if trying to clear the negative thoughts away before he rose off the bed and took her hands to gently help her stand. She was shaky on her feet for a few seconds before she steadied herself and sighed in relief at the feeling of Gally’s hand slipping around her own as he led her from the room. “You’ve been awfully quiet now that your brother and everyone has left. Tell me little one, what has you so silent after we’ve heard you speak words so loudly?” He asked as he led her out of the homestead and towards the dining hall. Sailor’s smile faltered as she thought of what to say to him knowing that he couldn’t yet know about what they had once been. She knew it was important that he remember on his own. She could help him with remembering but he needed to figure most of it out himself or else it could turn out badly. So she opted for a small shrug as they made their way into the dining hall. Gally stopped and turned to look down at her with a questioning look before he decided that when she wanted to talk, she would and began to knock on the door to the kitchen. Sailor was relieved that he hadn’t pushed her further for answers and tightened her grip on his hand giving him a good squeeze to silently let him know she appreciated it. He glanced down at her and gave her a quick smile letting her know that he got the message before the door opened and Frypan the messy cook appeared in the doorway. “Well what do we have here? If it isn’t Captain and his Sailor girl? You two have been stirring up all kinds of rumors around here. Tell old Fry now, are any of them true?” He asked with a glimmer of mischief in his chocolate eyes. Sailor rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day making Gally chuckle and Frypan wave a hand dismissively at her. “You and your brother are one in the same. He gives me that look at least three times a day. Sometimes four if I make his least favorite food. You know what that is don’t ya?” He asked as she frowned and shook her head. Frypan’s eyes softened and he kindly answered for her. “It’s spinach. Your brother hates anything with spinach in it. He’s a rather picky eater. I hope you aren’t as well but knowing the pair of you I’m guessing my hopes of that are dashed.” He said with a small chuckle before he ushered them into the small kitchen. 

Gally glanced down at her and frowned when he noticed that the frown on her face had gotten deeper and her eyes held a sadness that he had seen many times before. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he smiled down at her once she met his concerned gaze. She gave him a hesitant smile back before following him and Frypan into a small dining area in the back of the kitchen. “This is Fry and the cook’s private dining area. They spend all day making food for the rest of us. They often like to spend their time eating their meals away from us to have a bit of a break.” Gally explained as she and him took a seat on a worn bench that was connected to a long, rustic wooden dining table. She still couldn’t find it in herself to speak so she simply nodded making his brows furrow in confusion before the look quickly vanished as the smell of food wafted through the air. 

“What’s on the menu tonight, Fry? Anything good?” Gally asked loudly over the sound of boiling pots and pans. Frypan rolled his eyes as steam rose up out of a boiling pot that was seated securely on the stove top nearby. He gave the pot a good stir before he tapped his wooden spoon on the edge of the stove to rid it of the pot’s contents. “None of your business, Captain. You know I serve whatever we get. And whatever we get is what we have, ya hear?” He said sternly making Gally chuckle and Sailor smirk at the cook’s quick wit. “But since you asked, it’s stew. With whatever the hell I could find. We’re running out of ingredients again. We’ll need that new shipment that’s coming sometime this week.” Frypan answered truthfully and Sailor noticed that Gally seemed to sober slighty at the news. “You have enough to last you until then, right? Should I tell Newt to send a note down in the box tonight? I don’t know if it’ll reach them by morning but it might.” He rambled quickly before Frypan held up a hand stopping him in his tracks. He shook his head and leaned back against the kitchen’s faded yellow walls and crossed his arms over his chest regarding the Builder with an unreadable expression. “We’ll be fine, Captain. You don’t worry about nothing, ya hear? You just worry about keeping this place still standing ya got me?” He said in all seriousness making Sailor realize that he too was worried about the Glade’s lack of supplies. Gally nodded stiffly before he turned back to her and Frypan got back to making their dinner. 

“How are you, really?” He asked gently as he scooted over so he could wrap his arms around her tightly. She sighed and rested her head on his sweaty shirt covered chest and breathed in the deep smells of musky man that she hadn’t remembered smelling in a long time. “I’m fine, Captain. I just had a bit of a fight with my brother is all.” She said quietly as he nodded against her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Well that much was obvious, darling. I think the whole Glade knows now about your relation to our dear old Newtie.” He whispered near her ear, making her shiver at the feeling of his hot breath fanning against her chilled, pale skin. Gally noticed her shiver and smirked before dipping down and placing his lips gently against the skin of her neck making her gasp in pleasure. He gently nipped and sucked down her neck heading towards her collarbone as she pulled him closer, desperately needing any contact that she could have with him. It had been too long since they had made love. Forever it felt like. She knew it would be awhile before they made love again, but maybe, just maybe there would be a chance of it happening sooner than she expected. A small moan escaped her pink lips making Gally let out a growl against her skin as his teeth sunk down slightly in her pale flesh. His fingers were threaded in her long hair and her hands were grasping at any place that she could reach on him. They both jumped though when a loud whistling sound was heard from behind them. They both pulled away with heavy, needy pants and looked up to see that Frypan was eyeing them with a disapproving look. “Now I know it’s none of my business see, but you are in my kitchen and I would prefer if you kindly took that back to wherever you all are gonna go after this.” He said as both Gally and Sailor blushed at the cook’s honest words. Both of them nodded quickly and scooted a bit apart and began to talk about anything and everything to try and keep themselves from thinking how much they really needed each other in that exact moment. Sailor studied her husband’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was uneven as he tried and failed to speak in a normal tone. His voice had become gravelly and her insides flipped and jumped for joy at the delicious sensation of her panties being thoroughly soaked after their little afternoon tryst. Knowing that they would have to wait until much later to continue their fun adventures, she bit her lip and smiled up at her husband knowing that in that moment she was right where she needed to be.


	8. Sail Away With Me Chapter 8

Sail Away With Me Chapter 8  
A/N: Hey guys! Whew that was a long chapter for me to write last chapter. That was longer than I usually manage to do but the story was just going so I just went with it wherever it decided to go Lol. I know not too many people read this story but I know at least four or five of you do so that gives me a bit of hope. But yeah, I’ve come up with a plotline for this story that’s better than what I originally thought and it’s going to have to do a lot with what happened to Gally, Newt and Sailor before they went into the trials. And Thomas and Teresa will be making big appearances as well. Hope you love this story as much as I do.-MoonlitShadow

Newt had walked around the entire Glade with Alby at least ten times as they hashed and rehashed out what they were going to do about Newt and his sister and her relationship with the snarky Builder. Alby knew that Newt was obviously uncomfortable with the entire thing but he couldn’t help but think that this was exactly the way it was supposed to be. Call it leader’s intuition he supposed. Newt had told Alby how he felt about his sister shacking up with Gally on numerous occasions that day and the leader of the Glade was feeling a bit too old for the teenage drama that continued to spread throughout their home. He had been preparing with Newt and the other Keepers about what the note that had come down with Sailor had said. The maze trials were ending. And their forever home was going to be the Glade. Alby didn’t quite know how he felt about staying in the Glade forever but it was probably a lot better than whatever awaited them outside these walls. Alby didn’t remember much about the outside world, but there were a few bits and pieces of images that came to mind when he thought of his old home. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of those memories and turned back to Newt who was rambling yet again about how uncomfortable he was about his sister and Gally. Alby checked his Keeper’s watch and saw that it was getting rather late. Light’s out would be coming sooner than they thought. Today had been a rather productive day in the Glade. A lot of work had gotten done. A lot of their fruits and vegetables were harvested and they had acquired more fresh meat from the animals. While Newt had been dealing with his sister drama, Alby was making mental notes on things that they needed to ask for in the next shipment that the Creator’s would send down to them. More bread, some more medical supplies. One more goat or two would be appreciated. Looking across the Glade, he could see the darkened figures of Gally and Sailor heading off towards the Homestead. Knowing Newt would never let the idea of Gally and his sister doing the dirty alone, he sighed and held up a hand to effectively silence the lanky blonde. “Alright Newt. That’s enough. I’ve heard enough about your bloody sister and Gally for one night. We’ve been out here for hours. It’s 9:00 at night. Light’s out will be in an hour. I suggest you head to your room and get yourself ready for bed before we have our final Keeper’s meeting of the day. If you want my advice, I’d keep an eye on your sister and Gally but I would also keep my distance if I were you. Good that, shank?” Newt sighed heavily and ran a hand through his long blonde hair in a sign of temporary defeat. “Good that. I guess you’re right. There’s nothing that can be done about it tonight. If Sailor wants to be with Gally, then she’ll be with him for the night. We’ll deal with the gritty details tomorrow I suppose.” He said as Alby nodded in encouragement. “Absolutely. We can set ground rules tomorrow. We also need to find your sister a job here in the Glade. Even though she’s a shebean, there will be no slackin, ya hear?” He said as he gave Newt a smirk to which he tiredly returned with one of his own. “I hear ya. I’m gonna head to my room. I’ll see ya at the meeting in an hour, yeah?” Newt said as he patted Alby on the shoulder in a small sign of friendly affection. “Yeah. See ya shank.” Alby said, relieved that his tired second in command would finally be leaving him alone for even just a little bit that night. Heading off towards the younger Gladers who were laying out their sleeping bags in the fading sunlight, he went about his daily business quickly forgetting about Newt, his sister and God knows what else was happening elsewhere. 

Sailor followed Gally through the halls of the Homestead and was delighted when they ended up back in his room. She quickly glanced down either side of the hallway to make sure her brother was nowhere to be seen but was surprised and a bit shocked when he appeared in front of her almost instantly with an unreadable look. “You can stay with him tonight. But tomorrow you’re going to work just like the rest of us.” He said simply before turning and walking over to his own room which she was surprised to see was just down the hall, without another word. She watched as he quickly entered his dark room and then closed the door tightly behind him. A light turned on in the room and she could see it’s faint glow from underneath the wooden door. She didn’t know how she felt about her brother’s new attitude towards her and Gally. Frankly it worried her quite a bit. It wasn’t like him to just give up on a sibling fight. Figuring that he was tired just like the rest of them, she mentally shrugged to herself and turned around to only be surprised that Gally was standing right behind her only inches from her small figure. “Everything alright, love?” He asked as he looked down at her with a look of concern before glancing back down the hall at her brother’s closed door. Sailor nodded quickly and brushed past him to step further into the room. She heard Gally close the door behind them and she took a seat awkwardly at the edge of his bed. It was strange that she was feeling so awkward now, especially after the night they had had in here the night before. It rattled her a bit. The fight with her brother. And him now giving into her wishes. She was unsure how she felt at that exact moment and it left her in an awkward position with her husband who was studying her from across the room like a puzzle just waiting to be solved. 

“What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked nervously as she watched his eyes flit across her lithe figure. Finally, Gally shrugged and began going about his nightly routine as he answered her. “I just find it strange that Newt is allowing you to stay with me. I wonder if he’s remembering anything from before we all got here.” He said as he pulled his shirt off and went to grab a clean one from the dresser that sat against the far wall. Sailor froze as she watched the muscles in his back contract every time he moved while he gracefully lifted his shirt above his head and onto his larger body. “I mean, you remembered stuff from before we arrived, right? That was why you fainted wasn’t it?” Gally asked making Sailor break out of her lusty daze. He turned around and gave her a knowing smirk. “You remember me from before all this, don’t you? Is that why we’re so good together?” He asked before playfully throwing his old shirt at her. The shirt hit her square in the face and she wrinkled her nose at the sweaty smell coming from its worn fabric. Throwing the shirt to floor, she brought her knees up under herself and sat there with a contemplative look. Was he starting to remember things from their past or was he merely just asking if she knew of anything? It was hard to tell by the way he was looking at her. His emerald eyes held a story that she knew all too well. Gally watched her emotions register on her face, and knew that she remembered. What she remembered was a different story. He had no idea how far back she could remember. But one thing was certain. He would make sure before they were married again, that she would remember the amazing start to their life that they shared that was tragically cut short because of the trials. That was his wife after all, sitting there looking as if she was plotting to take over the world. He could read her so easily. He always had been able to. But so had Tom. Her former lover, the one that they all thought would be in his place. It was rightfully his place after all. Tom and Lissa had been harboring feelings for one another for quite some time and he knew that Tom loved her with all his heart. But Tom had known that his duty was to end up with Teresa and that he, Nicolas, now referred to as Gally would take his place. He knew that Lissa had been heartbroken when she was ordered to marry him. But he knew that Tom wouldn’t have disobeyed his orders from Nicolas’s own mother, Ava Paige herself. It was true. The Glader known as Gally had previously been the coveted and beloved son of the Director herself. Up until he went into the trials, he had taken after her in every way. Her looks, her attitude, her vision. The vision to cure the world of the disease that was currently rotting the brains of nearly all its inhabitants. Yes, he had believed in what his mother had lovingly referred to as the very core of their existence. Wicked is Good. They were the ones that would save the world and they would be rewarded for it handsomely once the world had restored its working order. It was all part of his mother’s plan. Come up with the cure, save the world, and conquer it all before breakfast. He and his mother had spent countless hours with Tom and his assistant Marcus Janson coming up with intricately laid out plans that would be put into motion as soon as possible. But how had his heart changed? How did he come to betray the very woman that gave him life? It all had started when the very girl sitting in front of him on the ragged straw mattress bed that looked up at him obviously assessing him as he did her. 

He had been made aware by his mother that while they attended the Academy for future subjects, that Tom had taken a liking to the young girl whose brother showed little promise. It was no secret that Newt despised being a part of Wicked and all that they stood for. Yes, the young boy knew that there were large gaps and holes in his mother’s plan that made the Director very nervous. But still, his mother was always quite taken with the young Lissa and thought she would be useful to their ultimate task. The thing no one expected and planned for was the compound to be attacked by cranks that had broken into the set of heavily guarded buildings in some unknown manner. Many members of their staff had lost their lives that day. And even more had become infected with the deadly disease. Those who had survived but had been infected were immediately executed by the order of his mother. Lissa and her brother Isaac’s father, Leo had been among those that had been killed that day. He had fought the cranks as much as he could and risked his life to save multiple members of his department. In the end, none of them survived and Lissa and her brother were left without a father much like Nicolas himself. Nicolas was unsure of how his own father had died. His mother had gone mum on the subject years ago. Nothing was ever disclosed about the death of the supposed great Michael Paige. He had died when Nicolas was young leaving him with only his mother and staff full of scientists and subjects to rely on. But as he stood there almost in a tracelike state looking down at the smaller figure of his young wife that sat atop his bed looking so unsure of herself in that very moment, he couldn’t help but wonder, were they really all that different? And could’ve a lot of the heartbreak that they both had suffered in the past been avoided? He heard her calling his name. Once, twice, three different times before he finally snapped out of his dazed reverie of memories. “I’m sorry, Lis. What were we talking about?” He instinctively said. It was then that he realized what he had said. He had called her the nickname that he had given her early on in their still blossoming marriage. He watched as she stilled and an eerie silence took over the space between them. Her eyes filled with tears and he wasn’t expecting it when she flew at him and wrapped her arms and legs around him so tight that he thought he would be knocked over. “You remember.” She sobbed and it was then that he knew. So did she. His wife, the young and promising scientist’s daughter was his once again. “I would never forget. Never…” He whispered as he held her tight in his arms, wishing that the moment would never end. And in that moment, he knew. That despite their separation, neither of them had ever truly lost one another. Together they created a whole being. Two halves finally together once again.


	9. Sail Away With Me Chapter 9

Sail Away With Me Chapter 9  
A/N: I know. I know. You all are probably pissed at how fast I let them get back together and remember each other. But, I didn’t like the slow pace it was going. I wanted it faster. So I did. Now we can finally get to more of the good stuff. Like smut, smut and more smut. And uh, that really rad plotline that I’ve been setting up. I know the last chapter either answered a lot of your questions about Sailor and Gally before the maze but I also know it probably confused a hell of a lot of you too. Don’t worry. There’s more to come on that. They’ll get real in depth and have more dream/flashback thingys that’ll explain more. Until then, enjoy this sweet, slightly innocent scene between Sailor and Gally. -MoonlitShadow

Sailor felt like it had been forever since she had been in her husband’s arms. Really been in them anyways. Now that she knew he remembered, she was relieved and elated that they could finally start their new life together without a lot of hassle from her brother. Or so they hoped. She found herself sobbing into Gally’s t shirt for what seemed like forever before he gently lifted her head and placed the sweetest, slowest kiss on her waiting lips. She let out a moan as the familiar taste of his kiss washed over her senses and she moved closer, so their bodies molded together as one. Gally felt his body come alive at her touch and moaned into her mouth causing her to become weak in the knees so she was barely standing. It had been ages since they had made love. And Gally couldn’t stand being away from her much longer. Breaking the kiss, he panted heavily as he grabbed her hands and walked her back towards the bed. “Love, I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop myself for much longer. If you don’t want to do this, now’s the time to say it.” He breathed out as he watched her expression change from one of lust to shock and then to pure adoration. “I’m yours. I’ve always been yours.” She whispered making him grin from ear to ear. Gently, he pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her so he hovering just above her. “You look so beautiful. I knew I could never forget such a beautiful girl.” He murmured as his eyes perused her rather curvy figure. Sailor blushed and reached a hand up to stroke his cheek lovingly before giving him a small peck on the lips making him smile down at her. “Take me. Nicky please take me…” She whispered making tears form in the corner of his eyes. He tried but failed to will them away as he ducked his head in embarrassment. Hiding his face between her shirt covered bosom he let the tears that he had been holding for so long go and all but collapsed into her arms. The nickname that she had given him when they had first gotten engaged echoed through his mind over and over again as he clung to her to reassure himself that she was real. She was really there, in his arms once more. “Nicolas…” She breathed out saying his name much like one said a prayer. She was his blessing. Blessing from a God that he had been so sure never existed before this. But now he knew, whatever he had done to deserve this would never be enough to repay his gratitude to whoever had brought her back into his life. 

“Lissa. Can I ask you something?” He choked out, his voice raspy and gritty from the tears that continued to fall. She looked down at him as he shakily raised his head so his watery green eyes met her own striking blue ones. She nodded, almost numb with emotion as she stared down at him in a mixture of awe and adoration. “How long have you known? That we….we were married.” He trailed off unsure of what he wanted to say and how he wanted to go about saying it. She seemed to understand though because she pursed her lips for a moment before a sad look crossed over her delicate features. “I’ve known ever since I was sent down in the Box. Tom was kind enough to pack our wedding rings with my things that I found as soon as we got back to your room that first night.” She admitted a bit reluctantly making his eyes go wide for a moment before he nodded in understanding. “I’ve known for a while myself. It came back to me one day when I had fallen off one of the huts in the Glade and hit my head hard enough to knock me out. When I was unconscious I got back many of my memories, you included.” He said a bit wistfully as she gave him a sad smile. “You know Tom let me watch you every day since you’ve been in the Glade. We used to sit together in the control room watching your progress as you went about your daily activities.” She said as she smiled fondly reminiscing about her best friend and fellow Creator Thomas. He scrunched up his face in a look of distaste at the mention of his wife’s former lover making her make a face at him before they settled comfortably next to one another in bed. “You know I don’t love Tom anymore, Nicky.” She reassured him as she stroked her fingers through his messy hair. He nodded once acknowledging her words, but still was lost in his own thoughts. “I knew you were heartbroken when my mum didn’t pair you two together. Instead she made you marry me which I know Isaac has hated to this very day. Even when he didn’t remember anything about me, he still instinctively hated me. I doubt I’ll ever get to be friends with him like I once had before all of this happened.” He said sadly as she nodded in understanding. Her brother was particularly hard headed and although he used to be friends with Nicolas and Tom, he had distanced himself greatly from them once it was announced that his sister was going to marry Ava Paige’s own son. “You remember why they paired us together though, right?” He asked her quietly as she nodded once and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly leaving no space between them. “It was because we scored the highest on the Immunity tests that they ran. We had the most compatible genes when it came to finding the cure. That’s why we were chosen instead of anyone else.” She recalled as her eyes misted over at the memories that flashed in front of them. The day that she had found out about the test results had been a day that would haunt her forever. She remembered the look on her father’s face when he found out the news. He was overjoyed while her heart broke into a million pieces that she was sure would never be brought back together again. 

Nicolas and she had not known each other well before they got engaged and she found it ironic since they were laying here now as a happy, committed married couple. The months after they were engaged had been some of the worst of her life. She and Nicolas were instructed to spend all their time together, both of them reluctant because of the little interaction that they had had in the past. She knew he found it awkward to be engaged to his friend’s little sister. And he had known that her heart had already been captured by another. Her love for Tom was one that he knew he could never replace, but merely cast aside so he could make his claim on a girl much too young to understand the consequences of their actions. 

But as he lay there in her arms while the night wore on, he couldn’t help but be thankful that she had allowed him the luxury of getting to call her his own. His hands gently glided down her back and rubbed everywhere that they could find. It was then that he realized he was lulling her into a deep sleep and it made him smile that he still had that ability. But just before she closed her eyes, he asked her one final thing. “Love, where did you put our rings?” He watched as she lifted her head tiredly off the pillow and pointed to the dresser across the room. “I hid them in the top drawer. They’re in a small bag. The one that they came in when they were given to us.” She said sleepily as he nodded and kissed her one last time before she fell into a deep sleep. Carefully, he removed himself from behind her and slipped out of bed so he could pad his way over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and sifted through its contents until he found what he was looking for. There in the moonlight of the Glade, he opened the small bag and poured their rings into the palm of his hand His eyes watered again at the thought of finally getting to have the married life that they always wanted and dreamed of. He took his ring and slipped it back onto his finger which he was happy to find it still fit perfectly. And before he fell asleep that night, he carefully slipped his wife’s ring onto her finger, officially claiming her once again.


End file.
